Automotive audio equipment, such as car radios, car radio - cassette combinations and the like, are frequently stolen, particularly from vehicles which are parked and unattended. At times, the police is effective in retrieving stolen car radios; it is, however, very difficult, and frequently impossible to identify the owner of stolen audio equipment since the serial number of the equipment is often inaccessible, has been removed, damaged, or forged.